My Lonely Angel
by A-LionGleek
Summary: Many years after a long series of adventures, Raven thinks happily about how her life has turned out so well alongside her friends, and in particular, the green shape shifter that she married. Before long, she ends up taking another look at an old gift that her husband gave to her on the day their relationship first truly started as teens. Oneshot. BBRae :)


**Hello! I must admit that I still feel very ecstatic indeed about how the fanpocalypse has been averted. To celebrate in full today, I am providing with what will be both my first one shot, and my first Teen Titans story. I know that there are some readers among you who were probably hoping for another chapter of Glee: We are Family, but since I've already posted a chapter in that regard and would like to have some more time to write more chapters to that story (I'm currently at work in writing chapter 46), I've decided to treat the people of to a whole new story. All Teen Titans fans, I can definitely say that you're not alone in missing that amazing show. :) I especially hope that the Teen Titans Season 6 project I've heard about is successful in bringing that show back, especially since it could very well mean a chance at establishing my big time Teen Titans OTP, BBRae, as canon :). On that subject, prepare for a very BBRae friendly oneshot! (BBTerra fans, I apologize in advance, but please don't bash me or flame me for my choice of pairing. If you respect my opinions, I will respect yours). Anyway, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, BBRae would have either become a couple, kissed at some point, or done both before the end of the series, and I most certainly would not have abruptly ended the show with so many unanswered questions.**

**My Lonely Angel**

Raven smiled as she sat on the couch in the common room of the Tower at 10:00 pm that night. It had been quite a busy day for her and the other Titans. In fact, so many criminals and minor villains had gotten on the loose in Jump City at some point or other during the day that it had been a miracle that they'd managed to get any free time at all. It seemed that even at age 36, she would still have quite a long career of crime fighting ahead of her. Still, she didn't mind, after all, she had her friends still in the business alongside her. Her exhausted smile widened slightly as she remembered her four great friends, and in particular, the green shape shifter formerly known as Beast Boy who had started calling himself Changeling ever since he'd turned 20.

Upon thinking of Changeling, Raven looked meaningfully at the immaculate diamond ring on her finger. She chuckled, for if anyone had told her about how her life would be right now when she and Beast Boy had still been teens, it would very likely not have ended well for the person. After all, in her teenage years, due to her demonic heritage and her apocalyptic destiny that had been overturned after being fulfilled, she had never expected to fall in love with or marry anyone, least of all Beast Boy of all people.

"Then again," she thought to herself, "I guess it probably would have only been appropriate that we be together at some point considering our history." And indeed they'd had quite a history of touching moments and other incidents that showed slight indication of possible romantic attraction. While at times their potential for romance had at times been overshadowed by the obvious sexual/romantic tension between Robin and Starfire, and had also been briefly dimmed down when Terra had dated Beast Boy, the potential had still existed nonetheless.

In fact, not to long after arriving home from Tokyo, their friendship had begun to show signs of becoming even stronger and possibly taking a step higher. The first example Raven could think of was during the time in which Brother Blood had escaped from prison, rounded up five of his best former students, and had attempted to take over the city through use of an army of giant robotic bees. In the midst of the climactic battle that had ensued in the titans' efforts to stop Brother Blood, Raven had gotten hit by a blast of electricity that one of the robots had fired at her from its stinger. The blast had left her so weakened that she had only barely managed to grab onto the ledge of a nearby building, only to lack the strength to climb up and be forced to call desperately for help. Sadly, the ledge she'd grabbed onto had ended up crumbling in her grasp minutes later. Fortunately, Beast Boy had just then decided to go help her. And in spite of Robin ordering him to stay where he was, he had abandoned his post where he was supposed to be providing cover for Cyborg, turned into a pteranodon, flown down towards Raven, and managed to catch her in his talons and fly her to safety when she'd been minutes away from landing hard on the ground.

A second incident had occurred when Slade had attempted to defeat them once in for all by using mind control collars on the honorary titans to turn them against the five founding members. At that time, Terra had returned to the team, and in a battle that had ensued between her and Raven, the blonde geomancer had managed to get the drop on Raven and very nearly crushed her with a boulder that she'd hurled at her. But again, Beast Boy had been there for Raven; he had just managed to arrive at the scene after finishing a punishing battle against Aqualad in time to see Raven in danger. With an angry yell he had jumped towards the scene, turned into the werebeast, and had caught the boulder in his hands before it could plow into Raven, and had then roared angrily at the stunned Terra before tossing the boulder right back at her. The unexpected attack had put Terra out of commission long enough for Raven and Beast Boy to remove the collar from her neck.

A third episode had occurred when Blackfire had come back to Earth with an army of Gordanians in an effort to bring her sister down once and for all. This time, Raven had actually been the one to save Beast Boy. The changeling had been fighting heavily against a large group of Gordanians who'd had him surrounded. Fortunately, right as he was about to get blasted from behind with a laser, Raven had stepped in and shielded herself and Beast Boy from the blast by using a force field. From that point onward, under mutual consent, they had fought off the remaining Gordanians in the group by positioning themselves back to back and attacking the Gordanians from there.

However, their relationship had finally reached the next level during the time in which Jump City had ended up under threat from both the wicked dragon Malchior and Beast Boy's psychopathic uncle, Nicholas Galtry. After a very punishing battle against Adonis and a duel with Red-X that had led to her horrified revelation about him being a goth boy she'd once held an attraction for, Beast Boy had been there to comfort her, had given her a poem that he'd written about her with help from Cyborg and Robin, and had even offered for her to use him as a focus point to keep her powers in check when exhibiting her emotions. Despite reluctance in doing so at first, Beast Boy had eventually convinced her, and she had proceeded to place a part of her power inside him, sharing a touching (though also slightly scary) moment involving her and Beast Boy tightly embracing each other in the form of their half demon and werebeast forms (respectively) while Raven's powers had been acting up in the process of her making Beast Boy her new focus point. From that point onward, their romantic relationship had begun and only continued to grow stronger through the final battle against Malchior, the confrontation against Galtry, the return of the Brotherhood of Evil, the second rise of Trigon, and the final epic struggle against Slade.

With Slade's defeat, the villain activity in Jump City had begun to quiet down much more than before. Admittedly, there were still common criminals and minor-league villains that had to be brought to justice every so often, but life in Jump City was still surprisingly quiet nonetheless. "And just in time to," Raven thought. After all, when the titans had all turned 20 (or in Cyborg's case 23), Robin (who had started calling himself Nightwing at age 20) had finally mustered up the guts to propose to Starfire, and they'd gotten married in a very public wedding ceremony. The very next year, Beast Boy (now Changeling) and Raven had tied the knot themselves at age 21 in a more private ceremony with a guest list consisting only of their friends among the titans. In the same way that Nightwing and Starfire had been ecstatic over their own marriage, Beast Boy and Raven couldn't have felt happier for themselves after their wedding had occurred.

Three months later, things had only gotten better for them when they'd had their first child, a young boy they named Marcus, after Beast Boy's father. Their daughter, Arella, had been born two years later, and had turned out to be just as wonderful an addition to their family as Mark had been. Four years after Arella's birth, their third and final child, a boy that they named Nicholas, was born. Raven sighed in contentment as she thought of her three children. All three of them were her and Changeling's pride and joy. Mark, now 13 years old, was nearly an exact duplicate of his father complete with green skin, green hair, fangs, pointed ears, claw-like finger nails, and even animal shape-shifting powers. However, his eyes were the same violet purple color as his mother's, and his hair was more of a chartreuse blonde color compared to how his father's hair had originally been a much darker shade of green at Mark's current age. Arella, now 11 years old, had her mother's pale gray skin, dark colored hair, and shadowy powers. But unlike her mother, her eyes were green like Changeling's and her hair was jet black as opposed to lilac purple. As for Nicholas, who was currently 7, he was even more of a spitting image of Changeling (from his younger years) than Mark. Nicholas had the same green skin, the same dark green hair, the same fangs, the same elf-like ears, the same claw-like fingernails, the same abilities, and even the same personality.

Raven smirked as she thought about how intense things sometimes got between her children due to their different personalities. While Mark and Arella were level-headed and scholarly like their mother, Nicholas was the self appointed 'funny man' of the three and was almost constantly getting in his siblings' hair (sometimes literally) in his efforts to get them to loosen up and laugh every once in a while. While he occasionally did manage to make them laugh with some of his more simple jokes, his more over the top and complicated pranks and cornier jokes usually resulted in his elder siblings chasing after him like a pack of wolves after a deer.

As she had these thoughts, she thought about Nightwing and Starfire's children, John and Jennifer Grayson. John, who was currently thirteen was a spitting image of his father with a more human-like version of his mother's emerald colored eyes. He was also very much like his father in being a down-to-Earth, level-headed, and focused worker. He was even showing signs of his father's natural talent with martial arts in combination with his mother's superhuman strength. But apart from that, he didn't have any other special abilities. Jennifer, meanwhile, was a 10 year old spitting image of her mother complete with orange skin and crimson hair, but with a uniquely Tamaranean form of her father's blue eyes. Jennifer was also a very bubbly and happy-go-lucky girl who could fly, could fire sky blue star bolts from her hands, and was also much stronger then she looked.

As for Cyborg, he and Bumblebee admittedly still hadn't had any children yet despite their now having been married for 13 years. This was understandable since Cyborg's bionic nature made him sterile. Fortunately, with their marriage now more or less settled, they were currently considering adoption. And Raven certainly knew that they would make excellent parents for whatever lucky child they got.

At that moment, Raven thought once again about her husband, smiling again as she thought about how strong the love between her and Changeling had turned out to be after all this time. Lost in this thought, she unconsciously reached forward and picked up the sheet of paper on the table in front of her. Her smile widened, and she sighed in contentment as she read the words carefully written on the paper. It was the poem that Changeling had given to her 19 years ago not to long before he'd become her new focus point for her powers. As she reread the poem for what must have practically been the millionth time, she once again remembered the day he'd first given it to her her and read it aloud for her 19 years ago. The poem went like this:

**My Lonely Angel – A Very Special Poem for a Very Special Friend**

**By: Beast Boy**

She acts like she's calm and collected

But in truth she's hurting inside

I know that there are things

That she fears she has no choice but to hide

She can't show when she's feeling happy or afraid

She can't show when she's feeling angry or sad

She can't show when she's feeling confident or confused

She can't even show when she's glad

She has to keep her inner self hidden

Locked away in an empty land

Because she's always at risk of causing great harm

Just by extending out her hand

Neither of us are what people would consider normal

But while I was transformed, she was born different, and has been that way all her life

My life hasn't always been happy, but in the end I never let my demons win

Whereas every day she's lived, has always been somehow filled with strife

They always say that opposites attract

And I used to think that made about as much sense as trying to make coffee with baked beans

But it is only now, having finally realized how I feel

That I truly understand what that phrase means

Her skin is gray, mine is green

Her eyes and hair are purple, mine are the same color as my skin

Some say that green, purple, and gray don't go very well together

But last time I checked, mixing together colors that clash is not a sin

I am social, she is solitary

In my sea of social grass, she is the solitary stone

But even though we are different

She doesn't have to be alone

We both know what it's like to have our hearts broken

Mine was crushed under a mountain

Hers was devoured by a cruel dragon

Who also melted it with enough fire breath to fill an entire fountain

While I shine brightly with life

She dwells in shadow with the presence of death

But I will always protect her

Till my last dying breath

She believes that we'd be a story of two beasts

And that even her tiniest hopes of romance just aren't meant to be

She views herself as too ugly to be loved by anyone, let alone myself

But in reality she's a beauty, and the only true beast is me

A monster lives inside me; a demon is her father

I struggle to maintain balance as human and beast

She struggles to control her inner demon

Who yearns to escape and engage in a bloody feast

She sees herself as a demon, but I don't care

If Lucifer himself called her his daughter

I see only an angel

Whenever I look at her

It's taken so much time,

Such an immeasurable while

She's never laughed at my jokes

But I've still been blessed with the sight of her smile

I love her so much, my heart is in overdrive

Whenever she smiles, all my negative feelings take a nosedive

And whenever she's by my side, I've never felt happier, just to be alive.

Raven felt herself blushing as she read the last line. Even now she still could barely believe how much of his heart Changeling had poured into writing this poem (which he had still admittedly managed to write only with some occasional assistance from Nightwing and Cyborg). She had only admitted this to Changeling, but this poem had, without a doubt, been the absolute best gift he'd ever given to her aside from his love.

At that moment, she heard footsteps come to a stop right behind her and sensed a familiar cluster of emotions. With a smile, she turned her head and, as expected, saw none other than Changeling standing right behind her. At the sight of his wife looking at him happily, Changeling smiled, giving off his endearing toothy grin. His wife chuckled at the sight, and beckoned with her finger for Changeling to join her on the couch. Her husband complied, smiling still as he sat down next to the half demon sorceress who'd come to mean so much to him in his life over the last few years.

For a few minutes, they sat there on the couch, looking into each other's eyes, along with the occasional glance at the old yellowed poem out of the corners of their eyes. As he gazed lovingly at his wife and the poem he'd written for and given her 19 years ago, he smiled as he saw how, apart from growing taller and showing slight changes in bodily build, she hadn't changed very much in appearance over the years. And this was good for him since that made her still look just as beautiful as she always had in his eyes.

At the same time Changeling was thinking this, Raven also smiled to herself as she gazed at her husband. Like herself, he hadn't changed very much in physical appearance either since when they were teens. Admittedly, his hair had turned into a chartreuse blonde color that matched that of Mark's hair, but that had already started to happen in the weeks between Commander Daizo's defeat in Tokyo and their return home, and had already turned a full on chartreuse blonde by the time they'd finally come back to Jump City. Apart from the change in tone of Beast Boy's hair color, and also his growing taller and more muscular in build, he looked practically the exact same way he'd looked back when the Teen Titans had first been formed.

Eventually, the two chromatically challenged heroes looked meaningfully at the old poem. Changeling sighed, and said, "You know, I sometimes wish that that hadn't aged so much over the last few years. It makes me feel old."

Raven smiled, placed her hand on her husband's shoulder, and said, "There's nothing wrong with feeling that way. After all, we certainly aren't getting any younger. I mean, come on, you, me, Starfire, and Nightwing are all 36, and Cyborg's 39. We're certainly reaching a pretty good age."

"I know," said Changeling. "Still, I just wish that I didn't have to be reminded of our growing old by seeing the aging effects on that poem. Every time I see how much it's aged, I can't help comparing it to us and feeling as if were growing old too fast. I still sometimes feel as if I'd do anything to feel young again like I used to when we were the Teen Titans as opposed to just the Titans."

Raven nodded in understanding. She certainly knew what Changeling was talking about. She herself had sometimes wished that she could feel the feeling of youth she'd felt when she was a teenager. But until hearing what her husband had now said about comparing the poem to themselves in regard to aging, she had never realized just how relatively short a time period all these years could be viewed as from the right perspective. At that moment, she thought of an idea. She turned her head to Changeling, and said, "You know, there is something I can do so that this poem doesn't have to make you feel that way."

Changeling looked at his wife with interest. "What?" he asked in curiosity.

"Watch," said Raven. She gripped onto the poem with both hands, concentrated intensely, and said "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

A small stream of shadowy energy starting flowing from her hands into the paper. The poem was then engulfed entirely in shadowy energy that caused it to give off a black 'glow.' After the energy faded away, the poem was revealed, but now looked as if it hadn't aged a day since it had first been written.

Changeling's eyes widened at the sight. "Woah," he said to himself when he saw this. He looked at Raven admiringly, and said, "Who knew we had that skilled a wizard in the house?"

Raven smiled as she remembered how her husband had made a similar comment about her being a doctor 23 years ago after their first experience with the H.I.V.E. Still smiling, she handed the poem to Changeling. As he gingerly held onto the poem and looked at it intently, Changeling heard her say, "As of now, not only is that poem at the exact same fresh state it was at when you first gave it to me and read it aloud for me, but I've also preserved it so that it won't age a day."

Changeling smiled when he heard this, placed the poem back on the table, and then looked lovingly at his wife. "I can't thank you enough," he said with a smile. Raven smiled back upon hearing this. Changeling's own smile widened, and he said, "I love you so much Raven."

"I know," said Raven in a tone of voice that perfectly conveyed her reciprocating the feeling. "I love you to BB."

Changeling chuckled warmly after hearing her refer to him by his old pet name from their teen years. Smiling lovingly, he beckoned her to come closer to him with his finger. Smiling, Raven complied, and the chromatically challenged husband and wife snuggled up together and watched the starlit night sky through the windows of the common room. Sighing in tiredness and contentment, Changeling and Raven briefly wondered whether or not they should go to their room and get into bed.

In the years following their reaching the 20's age range, marrying, and having children, the Titans had made more then a few rearrangements of who slept in which bedroom. Nightwing and Starfire now slept together in what had previously been Starfire's room alone, which admittedly had gone through quite a few sessions of redecorating so that it would appeal to both Starfire and Nightwing's tastes. Changeling and Raven, likewise, slept together in what had previously been solely Raven's room, which now had a few elements of Beast Boy's style in it. Cyborg and Bumblebee currently slept together in Cyborg's room, which had been remodeled so as to accommodate for the tastes of both Cyborg and Bumblebee, and would eventually be completely remodeled into a bedroom for their future child while Cyborg and Bumblebee moved all their stuff into a room in the basement that would be converted into their new bedroom. As for the children, John and Jennifer Grayson slept on a bunk-bed in the room that had formerly been Nightwing's room alone. Mark and Nicholas slept on their father's old bunk-bed in their father's old room. As for Arella, she slept in what had once been Terra's bed room, a room that had been redecorated heavily to fit Arella's tastes.

At the thought of how their daughter used Terra's old bedroom as her own bedroom, Raven and Changeling smiled as they thought of how happy Terra was now as both co-leader of Titans East alongside Aqualad, and also Aqualad's wife. Despite heavy objection that had come from Speedy at first, everyone had eventually come to accept Terra and Aqualad as the two co-leaders of Titans East after Bumblebee's stepping down from the position of sole leader after her marriage to Cyborg. Now, it was as if Speedy had been supportive of the decision from the very beginning.

Changeling and Raven then sighed again as they once again considered whether or not to go back to their room and get into their bed. Then they looked at the stars, then into each other's eyes, then at the stars again, and that into each other's eyes again, and smiled as they decided that they could stay on the couch watching the stars for a little longer. And after a while, without even realizing that they still hadn't gone back to their bedroom, they fell asleep right their on the couch.

At exactly 7:00 am the next morning, Mark, Arella, and Nicholas were the first to wake up. As they proceeded down the hallway that led to the common room, they couldn't help but smile happily. This day was their first day of summer vacation that year, and they couldn't wait to get their vacation fully under way. Nicholas was especially happy since he would be able to have leisure time nearly 24/7, and would now be able to pull pranks and jokes on his siblings without putting his life at such a high risk by risking interrupting them in the midst of their homework and other important tasks. Mark and Arella were also happy about their summer vacation, but for their own special reasons.

When they entered the common room, the smiles of the three children widened as they saw how beautiful the sky looked now that the sun had risen. Almost immediately after acknowledging how the sun had risen, they promptly headed over to the kitchen area to prepare their breakfast. Mark got out a box of his favorite tofu cereal from a cabinet, and the carton of soy milk from the fridge. Arella got out the toaster and prepared to use it on a bagel. Nicholas, meanwhile, got out a box of tofu waffles from the freezer and a bottle of syrup from the fridge before positioning himself at the counter as he patiently waited for his sister to finish using the toaster on her bagel. Arella smiled as she saw how considerate her little brother was being, and was just about to place her bagel into the toaster when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Arella looked in the direction she'd felt the hand come from and saw Mark standing nearby looking meaningfully in the direction of the couch. Confused, Arella looked in the direction that her elder brother was looking. Nicholas, having seen what had happened and now feeling curious, also turned his head to see what had occurred to get his brother to act the way he was currently acting. Upon looking closely at the couch, Arella and Nicholas's eyes widened in the same way Mark's already had when they saw what appeared to be the tufted end of a green lion's tail hanging over the left arm of the sofa.

Intrigued, the three children quietly made their way to the front of the couch so that they could get a clear look at just what or who was lying on the couch, and then found themselves smiling as they saw their parents lying down fast asleep on the couch. Their father, for some reason in his lion form, was lying down on the couch with his head resting on his front paws and his tail hanging over the left arm of the couch, snoring away. Their mother, meanwhile, was lying down on top of her husband's back with her arms wrapped cozily around his neck, likewise fast asleep.

Mark, Arella, and Nicholas smiled warmly at the sight of their parents sleeping so lovingly together on the couch. They had already been told many times by numerous people about just how much their parents truly loved each other. Their smiles only widened when they saw the poem their father had given to their mother 19 years ago lying on the table in a suspiciously pristine condition.

Smiling still, Mark tiptoed over to the table, picked up the poem, and read it. His siblings also read the poem at the same time. Upon finishing their early morning read, they looked at their parents happily. They could definitely agree that the poem fit their parents' relationship very well indeed.

"I already had this feeling when dad first told us about and read this poem," said Mark. "But I can definitely say now that he certainly got the details right in this poem."

"Well technically, it was uncle Nightwing and Uncle Cy who got the details right, and they made sure that daddy remembered," said Nicholas. This resulted in Mark giving his brother a playful noogie. Nicholas chuckled quietly upon receiving this.

Arella smiled upon seeing the brotherly love, and looked back at her parents. As she gazed at the two sleeping adults, she said, "You know, after all the stories we've been told about their adventures, I'm really glad that they found each other and ended up together."

"You can say that again," said Mark. "After all, when one looks at their story from the right perspective, it's crystal clear how they couldn't have been more compatible for each other despite their differences."

"So right," said Nicholas. With a small chuckle, he then said, "I guess it's definitely safe to say that mom's definitely not a lonely angel anymore."

Mark and Arella looked at their little brother with what Nicholas could have sworn was sibling pride. "She may not be lonely anymore," said Mark. "But she'll always remain our father's angel."

"That's certainly true," said Arella. "I hope we find our special person when our time comes."

"Me to," Mark agreed.

"Count me in, but I definitely hope that it doesn't happen until I'm a teen, if not a full-on adult," said Nicholas.

Mark and Arella chuckled quietly upon hearing their brother say this. The three Logan children looked at their parents once again and then looked each other in the eyes with a smile. They knew just the thing to do for their parents at that very moment. Arella closed her eyes, lifted up her hands, which were now glowing with dark energy, and whispered, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

The instant Arella finished saying this, a portal of shadows opened up above her, and the blanket from her parents' bed fell out onto the floor. Smiling, the three children picked up the blanket and proceeded to gently drape it across their parents so that all that stuck out from underneath were their parents' heads, their mother's arms, and their fathers hind paws and tail. Smiling, Arella gave a small hug to their mother while Mark proceeded to turn into a tiger and rubbed the side of his head against that of their father's and Nicholas turned into a crocodile, positioned himself so that his head was at the same level as his father and brother's heads, and rubbed his own head lovingly against his father's left fore-leg. The two Logan boys changed back to their human forms, and the three children then looked each other in the eyes before deciding that breakfast could wait for a little while longer and proceeding to exit the common room to see if their cousins in the Grayson family were awake.

Almost immediately after their children left the room, Raven and Changeling sighed peacefully in their sleep. While they didn't yet even know about what their children had said, they knew that while Raven was no longer lonely, and would likely never be that way again, she would always be an angel to Changeling. They had found each other despite the odds against their ever becoming a couple, and they hoped more then ever that their children would someday do the same.

**The End**

**And there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed this! Especially all you BBRae fans out there! I'm very proud of myself for writing this, and in fact, I at first wrote only the poem, and made up the rest of this oneshot to incorporate the poem :). Just so you know, I also plan to eventually write stories that chronicle the events in the history I described earlier as well as a completely different Teen Titans story series that shows my very own version of a season 6 and season 7 of Teen Titans (which will be a universe away from the happenings of the series that incorporates this oneshot, but will still nonetheless be BBRae and Robstar friendly). Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this, and that you leave lots of reviews! :)**


End file.
